Central City Hurts
by BethBoop
Summary: A series of one-shots dealing with h/c and our favorite characters. Prompts welcome! (the title is terrible, I know).
1. Flu

AN- So I was going through the tag and I noticed a lack of h/c fics. I want to change that, so here I am. :)  
These are all going to be one-shots of all the characters.

_**Please submit any prompts that you have. I have quite a few ideas but eventually I'm going to run out. Haha.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Flash and the characters, except my love for the show and the characters.**

"Are you sure we should be training Barry?" Caitlin asked as she watched Barry walk through the door. His face was pale, but tinged slightly green.

"Yeah dude, you look sick. Like for real sick." Cisco commented.

"I'm fine." Barry replied. In actuality, he felt extremely run down but was putting it down to the fact that he had been busy the past few days. "I feel a little tired but nothing more than usual. Let's train."

Barry headed over to the treadmill and jumped on, ready to test out the new additions Cisco had added. He missed the looks that Cisco, Wells and Caitlin gave one another.

"Let's go Cisco!" Barry yelled a few seconds later and although it was against his better judgement, Cisco started up the treadmill.

"Barry, I added a few features that should allow you to run even faster. Let's see how fast you can go." Cisco called.

The three watched Barry on the treadmill for a few minutes before there was a flash and then a loud bang, and the three of them realized Barry was no longer on the treadmill, but lying on the floor a few feet away, moaning.

"Barry!" Caitlin said as she and Cisco got up and hurried over to Barry. She knelt down next to him as he sat up, groaning.

"Well, that hurt." He commented, rubbing his head.

"Well, we are done training today." Caitlin remarked.

"I'm fine Caitlin." Barry tried saying.

"You are NOT fine. You just passed out running. You need to rest." Caitlin said.

"You look even worse than before. Are you sick?" Cisco asked.

"I can't get sick. Crazy metabolism, remember?" Barry asked.

"You CAN still get sick Barry. It'll just run through you quicker than others. But you can still get sick." Caitlin said. "Can you please lie down for a while?"

Barry nodded as Caitlin and Cisco pulled him up onto his feet. His vision blacked out momentarily, and Cisco grabbed a hold of his arm. The two of them pretty much led Barry over to one of the beds, and made him lie down.

Before Barry could protest, Caitlin had managed to attach an IV line on Barry's arm, and was monitoring him. The peace lasted for 5 minutes before Barry's phone rang. He reached over and saw that it was Joe.

"Leave it. You need rest." Caitlin tried.

"I can't." Barry said leaning over. After a few minutes, he hung up and leaned over to take out the IV.

"Mr. Allen." Wells said.

"I have to go. There's a case." Barry said as he pulled the IV out. He stood up and was gone in a flash, leaving the other three standing there.

"Ten bucks says he'll be back here within an hour." Cisco said, and received a glare from Caitlin in return.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINEINELINELINE

"Joe." Barry said as he reached the crime scene. His vision blacked out again and he stumbled. Joe quickly reached over, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bar…?" He questioned, looking at the boy. Joe noticed his face was incredibly pale but his cheeks were flushed. "Are you sick?"

"No. Why does everyone keep asking that?" Barry grumbled. "I feel fine."

"Allen, you look like crap." Eddie's voice appeared at the same time that the detective did. Barry gave him a look, shrugged off Joe's hand on his shoulder and headed towards the body at the crime scene.

"Well, he's not fine." Eddie commented to Joe as they stared at his retreating back.

"No, he is not." Joe agreed. "Keep an eye on him."

Eddie nodded and he and Joe headed over towards Barry. It took about 10 minutes before Joe noticed a change in Barry. He had never known Barry to be squeamish at a crime scene, and he watched Barry's face grow continuously greener and greener until Barry got up and raced over to the bushes and threw up. Joe motioned to Eddie to continue talking to witnesses as he walked over to Barry, who was now lying on the ground.

"Bear?" He questioned, getting down on his knees to lay his arm on Barry's shoulder. His concern grew tenfold when Barry hardly responded, and didn't open his eyes. He moved his hand from Barry's shoulder to his forehead and was surprised to feel the heat radiating from it.

"Barry?" He asked again, with no response from the boy who was his surrogate son. Joe pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Cisco, while not taking his hand off of Barry.

"Joe?" The voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Barry's sick." Joe replied.

"Yeah we tried to convince him to stay here earlier and he refused." Cisco's reply came back.

"He's not conscious." Joe replied.

"Ah, that's a problem."

"Joe, can you get Barry here?" Caitlin's voice came over the phone.

"Yep. I'll be there soon." Joe replied.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Did we not tell you that you were sick?!" Caitlin told Barry a while later. Joe had gotten Barry into the back of his squad car and gotten him to Star Labs where he had only just woken up.

"Caitlin-"Barry groaned and Cisco quickly gave him a bucket which Barry proceeded to use.

"Shouldn't his metabolism be preventing this?" Joe asked, looking at Barry with concern.

"It will make it pass through quicker, but he can't completely avoid it. He gets sick just like the rest of us." Caitlin replied.

"And it sucks." Barry responded faintly.

"We did warn you Mr. Allen." Wells remarked. Barry just groaned and closed his eyes, his vitals changing as he fell asleep.

"He'll be okay?" Joe asked.

"He just needs rest. He's been going on full tilt for weeks now, this was bound to happen sooner or later." Caitlin responded.

"I have to get back to work. Have him call me later." Joe said as he headed out the door.

"How long do you reckon we can keep him down?" Cisco asked, looking at Caitlin.

Caitlin just groaned and walked away.


	2. Shootout

AN- So this one might not be as H/C as you might like. I don't really know how I feel about this one. The next one will definitely be h/c though! I should also say- when I said this would be h/c, I meant it would be for everyone, not just Barry. :)

Also, I feel like I should say- I've never actually read any of the Flash Comics so I'm kind of just coming up with these meta humans by myself.

Please read and review! And send me prompts! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or the characters- just my love for it and them.

"Morning Joe." Eddie said as he walked into the precinct. Joe was sitting at his desk, looking at the computer screen in front of him.

"Eddie." Joe said in greeting.

"How is Barry doing?" Eddie asked. Eddie knew that the night before had been a late one for all of them, but especially for Barry. Barry had been in the lab, still working when Eddie had left the night before.

"He's asleep- I hope. He ended up at Star Labs after he got done here last night. Didn't come in until about 2am." Joe replied.

"Man." Eddie sat down and powered up his computer. He then glanced up and saw the person they had been talking about come in. "Hey Joe." He said and when Joe looked up, he nodded over at Barry. The kid looked exhausted, holding a coffee but definitely awake. Joe sighed and got up to walk over to him.

"Bear… you don't have to be here yet." Joe tried reasoning with the boy. "You came in late last night. Go back home and sleep for a while."

"I can't sleep. I'm still too wired after last night. That meta human was pretty crazy and although he's captured, I still feel wired." Barry replied. Joe gave Barry a look which Barry responded to with a smile. "Joe, I'm fine. Tired but fine. I'll just be in the lab today."

"You know, I hear that from you a lot. Maybe one day I'll actually believe it Bear." Joe said, not unkindly.

Barry just smiled and headed up the stairs towards his lab. Joe watched him go and then headed back to his seat.

"Well, he's stubborn." Eddie remarked as Joe came back to his desk.

"That he is." Joe replied. He turned his attention back to his screen. "Here's hoping we have a slow day, and he stays in the lab."

"You just jinxed it." Eddie groaned.

Up in the lab, Barry realized just how tired he was, not that he would actually tell Joe that. He truly was wired from the night before, but he had had less sleep than Joe realized. The meta human had messed with his emotions and he was still trying to bring his heightened emotions down, even hours later. He was just hoping there would be no calls for the day that he would need to go out on. He sat down on his chair and pulled his phone out, seeing a text from Caitlin.

_7:30am- Did you get sleep last night?- Caitlin_

_7:31am- Not a lot.- Barry_

_7:32am- Barry! You need to get more sleep. - Caitlin_

_7:34am- I'm fine Caitlin- Barry_

His hopes for a quiet day were dashed 10 minutes later when Joe came up the stairs looking for him.

"Bear… we got a call. You up for this?"

Barry nodded and followed Joe out the door.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Bear… is this meta human?" Joe asked Barry when they reached the crime scene.

"No, this looks like an actual normal crime. For once." Barry replied.

"What have we got Mr. Allen?" Captain Singh came over as Barry knelt on the ground next to the body.

"Well, hard to say right away but I would say that this victim suffered from a blunt force trauma to the head. The blow was what killed her." Barry replied.

"Do you know what she hit, or what hit her?" Singh asked.

"I just got to look at her. I'll be able to tell you more in a little while." Barry replied.

"Good." Singh turned around and walked away, into the house that the victim was lying outside of.

"She has defensive wounds. I can check if there is skin from the other person." Barry pointed out a minute later.

"You can do that later. You seriously look exhausted Allen." Eddie said.

"I need to do it now. Figure it out now." Barry replied, not looking up from the body.

"Can you tell when she died?" Joe asked.

"Last night sometime. I can't pinpoint the time but definitely last night." Barry replied. He stood up and it was then that everything went wrong.

He saw a car heading towards them and it didn't look like it was stopping. Barry reacted and ran towards the house, aware that Joe and Eddie were doing the same thing. The car reached within 10 feet of the house, and a gun started firing.

"Get Down!" He heard Joe yell and he ducked behind the closest car that he could find. He looked to his right and noticed Eddie was next to him, his gun out. Barry looked for Joe and saw that he was on the other side of the car.

"JOE!" Eddie yelled frantically as another gun joined in the shooting. Barry then heard a grunt and he realized Joe was hit. He exchanged glances with Eddie, who nodded his head while raising his gun higher and Barry dashed around the car and grabbed Joe. He felt the pain in his shoulder as he ran around but as quick as a flash, he had Joe around the other side.

"Why did you do that?!" Joe groaned.

"No one is out here yet." Eddie replied quickly. As if on cue, there was a surplus of firing from within the house, and within a few minutes the firing was done and the shooting was over. Eddie and Barry both leaned over Joe, who was bleeding from the shoulder.

"It's not that bad." Joe said. He grunted as Barry placed his hands on Joe's shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Allen, you're bleeding." A detective came up behind the two of them, and touched Barry's arm.

"What?" Barry asked.

"It just looks like a graze. You'll be fine." The detective replied.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iris asked her dad. She was in the hospital room with her dad and Eddie, worrying about her dad.

"I'm fine Iris. It was a clear through and through. A bit of muscle damage but nothing that won't heal." Joe replied.

"What about Barry?" Iris turned to her friend who was currently sitting in a chair, fast asleep. He had a long sleeved shirt on, but Iris could still see the outline of the bandage on his arm.

"He's fine. It was a graze." Joe replied. "He's exhausted from the past few days."

"I feel like we could blow a trumpet in his ear and he still wouldn't wake up." Eddie remarked. Upon seeing the looks both Iris and Joe gave him, he retracted his statement. "That was a joke."

"What happened at the scene dad? I thought it was just a crime scene, not a shootout?" Iris turned back to her dad.

"Apparently the two men had a grudge against the woman and they didn't think they had killed her, so they came back. They saw the police, freaked out and started firing. Luckily they only hit Bear and I. One's in custody." Joe said.

"Luckily?" Iris asked.

"Iris, I promise I'm fine. Barry is fine. Everyone is fine." Joe said reassuringly. "We all just need rest and we'll be back to new."

"Speaking of rest, want me to wake him and take him back to your house?" Eddie motioned towards Barry.

"No, let him sleep. If we wake him now, he won't sleep and he really needs it." Joe said, looking at Barry fondly.


	3. Car Accident

AN- My chapters are gradually getting longer... I went a little crazy on this one so I hope everyone likes it. I apologize if the pacing is a bit weird but I realized I couldn't really write it all through Barry's perspective so that's why the other four appear half way through.

That last episode by the way?! INSANE! And this week's episode looks soooo good! :)

Oh and if anyone wonders- I am basically going by what the tv show says except for the Iris-not knowing thing. That's not going to change for now but it might in the future with one of these prompts. Also, I have no shipping going on with these, unless they get prompted. I do have my ships that I support but given that it is such a hot topic, I'm steering clear of that. Haha.

Also- (SORRY, this is long) this is the last of my ideas and from now on- we shall be going through prompts. :) So please continue to send them to me! I have some great ones so far.

LINELINELINE

"Hey Barry." Barry looked up from his work to see Iris standing there, looking at him.

"Did I forget about something again?" Barry asked anxiously.

"No, but I was coming to see if you wanted to get coffee." Iris replied with a smile. "My car is outside so we can go."

"I can't. I have to finish analyzing this material we found at the crime scene today." Barry replied.

"Where's my dad? I'll convince him to let you go. I've hardly seen you lately Barry." Barry grinned as Iris turned around and headed out of the lab. When she disappeared, he turned back to his material and continued to analyze it.

"So my dad said we could go." Iris said, a few minutes later, and Barry grinned. He turned around to see her standing by the door. He put the material down and picked up his sweatshirt. When he reached Iris, she put her arm around his and they walked out. Once they walked down the stairs Barry glanced over to Joe's desk, and saw him smiling at the two of them. Iris smiled back and gave him a wave.

Barry and Iris headed out to her car where Barry climbed into the passenger seat. Iris started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Barry felt his phone buzz and looked down at the message.

_Where are you right now?- Caitlin_

_I'm with Iris, going to Jitters- Barry_

_Come by Star Labs later? Cisco has some new toys he's far too excited about- Caitlin._

Barry laughed as he put his phone away. Iris glanced at him and he motioned to his phone. "Cisco." He said to explain.

Iris smiled, looking back at the road. "I like Cisco. He and Caitlin have been really good for you."

Barry smiled at her and then realized Iris was pulling onto a different road than usual.

"Are we not going to Jitters?" He asked. "Isn't that what you told your dad?"

"Well, I told my dad that so he would let you leave. We are actually going to this other place. It's a little further but I wanted to try it out." Iris replied. "One of the other reporters told me about it. Apparently it's quieter than Jitters, and the people who work there are incredibly nice. It'll be nice to have a break from Jitters and just be the two of us. I feel like we haven't had just the two of us for a while."

"Iris-" Barry started before he noticed a semi- truck heading their way down the empty road they were on. Because he had been talking to Iris, Barry hadn't been able to do anything and he could only sit in horror as the semi got closer to them. Iris screamed and tried to wrench the car to the side, but it was too late. With a loud bang and splintering glass, the semi slammed into Barry's side of the car. The car flipped and Barry's head hit the glass on the window, and it all went black.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Owwww." Barry groaned as he started to come out of the darkness. He opened his eyes, and everything came back to him suddenly. "Iris!" He gasped, and looked to his left. Upon looking at Iris, he realized that the two of them were hanging upside down and the car was flipped. The person in question still had her eyes closed and was unmoving. From what Barry could see, there was a cut on her forehead that was still bleeding and her arm looked out of place.

Barry tried to reach over to check her pulse, and groaned when pain shot through his shoulder. He realized that his shoulder was dislocated and when he shifted again, he felt pain in his chest and pain shot through his leg and head. He looked down and could see that his legs were pinned under the dashboard. Hanging upside down was making him very disoriented and he was having a hard time fully concentrating.

"So definitely concussion." He muttered to himself. He looked back over at Iris and noticed that her chest was rising up and down, to which he took a sigh of relief. The sigh elicited a yelp of pain as there was a sharp pain in his chest. "Ribs- broken." He concluded.

Barry realized that he had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but definitely not long enough for the injuries to have repaired themselves. He remembered that his phone had been in his hand when the accident occurred, and he didn't have it in his hand anymore. Taking a glance around, he noticed it on the floor and realized the screen was smashed, and the screen was dark.

"DANG IT!" He shouted in frustration. He knew that no one was expecting him and Iris to be on this road, and the semi driver had clearly not bothered to stop and make sure they were okay. Barry had no idea where they were, and his phone was all smashed. Not to mention, he was pinned and he knew he was too hurt to even attempt to speed his way out of this. Even if he could get his legs out, he knew they would be useless to run.

Barry knew he had to try, and he took one go at trying to get out of the car. He went to undo his seatbelt and the pain flared in his head. Before he could do anything else, the blackness came back and he gave into it.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Barry! Iris!" It was the voices that brought Barry back to consciousness the second time. The voices sounded familiar and after they yelled again, Barry realized they belonged to Eddie and Joe.

"Here." Barry tried to yell out but his voice just croaked. This led to coughing which then led to the pain in his ribs flaring up again. The darkness encroached into his vision, and the next thing he knew was Joe by his window.

"Barry!" Joe said anxiously, relieved when Barry slowly moved his head towards the voice. "Hey Bear, what hurts?"

"Head, leg, shoulder, ribs." Barry croaked out. "Iris!" He panicked and tried to move over to Iris.

"Hey Barry, she's okay. Eddie is round on her side. Caitlin and Cisco are on their way." Joe said. "Look back at me Bear."

Joe was relieved when Barry turned his head back to him, but not as relieved when Barry's eyes closed again. "Bear." He tried, growing more worried when Barry's eyes remained closed.

"Joe, Iris is pretty banged up and not responding to me. Her pulse is steady though so I think she's fine. How's Allen?" Eddie called around the car.

"He passed out again." Joe responded.

"We need to call 911." Eddie said.

"I know." Joe was inwardly panicking. He had to wait for Cisco and Caitlin to get there before he could call 911, because Barry could not go to the hospital where he would heal way too quickly. On the other hand, Iris was his daughter and he was incredibly worried about her. He was saved the indecision by Caitlin and Cisco pulling up and running over to them. By now, it was starting to get darker and they both had flashlights.

"Oh god." Caitlin let out as the two got closer.

"We are going to just have to pull Barry out. He'll heal and we need to get him out in order to call 911." Joe said to the two of them.

"His legs are under the dashboard Joe." Cisco replied. He had crouched next to Joe and was looking through the broken window.

"I have a winch in my car. If we put it under that, we can force his legs out." Eddie spoke up.

"Get it!" Joe shouted as Eddie raced back to his car. It took a few minutes and a lot of awkward maneuvering but eventually, Barry was pulled out of the car and was lying on the road.

"Call 911!" Joe instructed Eddie and Eddie nodded, pulling out his phone and quickly dialing for rescue.

"We have to get him to Star Labs now. Before anyone else gets here." Caitlin said looking at the prone form of Barry on the ground. Joe reached down, and put Barry's arms around his neck. He then put his hands under his body and lifted Barry into his arms. Cisco looked at him with a questioning look.

"I may be old but I can still carry him."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"So, what's the damage this time?" Cisco asked Caitlin. She was leaning over Barry, who was lying on the bed still unconscious. Wells and Cisco were standing a bit back, both anxiously watching her.

"Three broken ribs, concussion, dislocated shoulder, 5 stitches on the back of his head, and a broken leg." Caitlin read off.

"He's lucky he heals so quickly." Wells replied. "I am sure Miss West will be just fine too."

As if on cue, Barry's eyes opened and he looked around the room. He attempted to sit up at which Caitlin put her hand on his chest and shook her head.

"No. You need to rest Barry."

"What time is it?" Barry asked.

"2am." Cisco replied.

How is Iris?" Barry looked at the three people standing in front of him.

"She's fine." Joe's voice said and all four of the Star Labs occupants looked to the door to see Joe walking in. He looked exhausted but relieved upon seeing Barry awake. "She's got a concussion, got 8 stitches on her forehead and she broke her arm, but she's awake and asking about you."

"What did you tell her?" Barry asked.

"That you were already home and resting. And that you also got a concussion but that you miraculously came out of it completely fine." Joe said.

"How did you find us? No one knew where we were going?" Barry asked.

"Guy called in an accident on the road. We think it may have been the one who caused the accident actually. Two officers are running it down right now. He called it in and described the car and I knew." Joe said. "What happened?"

"Guy came down the wrong way on the road. I didn't react quickly enough to stop it or help myself or Iris." Barry said.

"Don't beat yourself up. Everyone is okay, except the guy when we find him. I'm going back to the hospital- they are keeping Iris overnight. You stay here until Caitlin gives you the okay to leave. Then you call me for a ride. No running for the rest of the night." Joe stated.

Barry looked at him and nodded.


	4. Heatstroke

**AN-** Sorry about not updating before now. This past week sort of got away from me. (Also, sorry if you get two posts about having a new chapter- sorry about that)

Anyone else love the most recent episode?! Cisco was absolutely hilarious with the banana... that seriously made me laugh a lot.

This was a prompt from wolfprincess14 so I really hope this lives up to your expectations. I hope I went sort of the way that you wanted.

Also, please review! I see a lot of people are reading and whatnot, but I would really love some feedback. Thank you bunches to all of you who have been reviewing and everyone who has Favorited and followed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or any of the characters- just my love for it.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Barry, fire at 105 Park Place. There might be people inside." Caitlin's voice came over the phone that Barry had picked up.

"Ummm…" Barry replied hesitantly. He was standing in the middle of the most recent crime scene.

"Barry…" Caitlin spoke again. "There might be people inside."

"I know but I'm at work right now." As Barry said this, he looked at Joe who was a little ways away. Joe walked over to him, a question on his face.

"Caitlin." Barry responded to the question. "Fire with possible people inside."

"Go. I'll cover for you but come back as soon as you can." Joe replied. "Be careful."

"Always am." Barry responded, and laughed at the look on Joe's face.

Barry walked over to a dumpster before dashing to Star Labs to get the suit and check in with Caitlin and Cisco.

"It's big and getting bigger." Cisco said, sitting at the desk.

"Please be careful Barry." Caitlin said as Barry rushed out of the room towards the building.

He ran the few blocks to the fire and surveyed it for a minute.

"Barry, be careful. The suit can't completely protect you against the heat and it's hot in there." Cisco's voice came through the headset.

"Is there anyone in here?" Barry yelled, both to Caitlin and Cisco and the burning building.

"Help!" A small voice rang out.

"Barry, you are overheating. You need to get out of there now." Caitlin's voice rang out.

"I just found someone." Barry yelled back. He ran towards the voice, aware that the fire was getting bigger and beams were falling.

"Barry! You are way overheated!" Caitlin's voice said again.

Barry was speeding through the building looking for the little voice calling out. He finally located the little girl and ran out of the building carrying her.

"Emily!" A woman cried and ran to the little girl. Barry handed her over and took off from the fire. He made it about two blocks before he had to stop, feeling incredibly hot.

"Wow, it is really hot out here." He remarked.

"You're overheated. Come back here." Caitlin snapped.

"I can't. I have to go back to work." Barry replied.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Hey Joe." Barry said walking over to where Joe was standing near the crime scene that was now surrounded by more police officers than before. Joe looked up as he saw him coming.

"Are you okay? Save some lives?" Joe asked when Barry reached him. The grin on his face turned to concern when Barry reached him. "Your face is incredibly red. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Joe. The fire was hot. And yes, I saved a little girl." Barry replied.

"Maybe you should sit down? Did you drink anything after the fire? I know it had to have been hot in there, not to mention you running around when it's 97 degrees out here today." Joe asked.

"Joe, I'm fine." Barry replied. "I need to get back to this scene. Anyone notice I was gone?"

"Considering you were gone for about 15 minutes, no." Joe said. Barry nodded and headed back towards the body. A few minutes later he looked up and glanced over to where a crowd was gathered.

"Hey Joe?" He called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you look where I look for a minute?"

Upon Barry's request, Joe looked to where Barry was looking at the crowd and he could see a man standing there looking extremely interested in the scene.

"That guy?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Barry replied. He got up and slowly started to move towards the guy. Joe slowly followed a few paces behind Barry.

The two of them managed to get a few paces before the guy caught onto them. He turned around and started running the other way.

"Why do they run?!" Barry cried out. Being in full range of a lot of people, there wasn't a chance for him to run as the Flash. He had to run at a regular pace until he and Joe rounded the corner, at which point he kicked his speed up and caught the guy. Joe handcuffed him and they headed back towards the scene.

Joe got the guy in the back of his squad car, and then turned to Barry.

"Your face is still really red Barry. Get in the car and I'll give you a ride back to the station."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

The cramps hit Barry with a sudden ferocity and he didn't know how to react. He was in his lab holding a beaker and the beaker dropped to the ground, the glass smashing everywhere as he fell to his knees. He was still kneeling on the ground when the dizziness hit. He put his hand out to steady himself, managing to put his hand in the broken glass. He yelped and pulled the hand back, deciding to stay down for a minute.

After waiting a few minutes, Barry tried to stand back up using his hand on the table to steady himself. He was halfway up when the dizziness led to a throbbing that caused him to fall back down again, this time leading to him lying on the ground on his back. He realized that his heart rate was slow, and without realizing it, that terrified him. He attempted to move again, which led to a shooting pain through his head and spots to appear before his eyes at the same time that the cramps rushed through his stomach, causing enough nausea to make him want to throw up. He closed his eyes and without realizing it, he passed out.

"Allen!" A loud voice suddenly rang through Barry's unconsciousness and he groaned. The headache was still pounding as he tried to open his eyes. He was aware that a cool hand was on his forehead and then it disappeared and he involuntarily groaned. He couldn't move his arms or legs and when he tried to move his head, the spots appeared again. He wasn't sure how long he was lying there before he heard more footsteps and the hands were on his face again.

"He's really hot and his skin is really dry." A voice he recognized as Eddie's came through his consciousness.

"Bear." Joe's voice said and he felt hands on his face, the coolness making him groan again. "Are you with us?"

Barry managed to force his eyes open and he could see the fuzzy outlines of Joe, Eddie and Singh. Joe was kneeling next to him, with the other two standing over him.

"Barry." Joe said and Barry turned his head towards him. "Did you drink anything earlier?"

Barry tried to shake his head, which led to the dizziness flaring up and he closed his eyes again.

"It looks like it could be the start of heat stroke." Barry heard Singh say. "It's certainly hot enough out there, and you two did chase that suspect down earlier."

"I called Star Labs. Caitlin and Cisco are on their way here." Eddie's voice chimed in.

"Star Labs?" Singh asked.

"They know more about Barry than anyone." Joe replied.

"In the meantime, they said we need to cool him down. If we can get ice packs and put them under his armpits, and his neck that can help. And a fan with water to spray him." Eddie continued.

Barry could feel himself getting irritated with the noises, and when he felt the cold spray on his face, he grew more irritated.

"Stop it." He mumbled trying to turn his head away.

"Barry, this is helping you." Joe's voice said.

"Not helping. Stop it." Barry grumbled again.

"Irritability is a sign of heatstroke." Eddie stated.

"Not irritable. The water is not helping." Barry attempted to move his head away again, before he felt hands on either side of it holding him in place.

"Stop it!" He said trying to struggle out of the hands.

"Bear. Calm down, we are cooling you down."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Barry Allen, you are so foolish." Caitlin's voice came into Barry's consciousness as he woke up once again.

"Cait?" He asked, trying to open his eyes, finding that it wasn't as hard as before. He could still feel the water being sprayed onto his face. He flinched as he felt Caitlin poke something into his hand

"Barry, you have heatstroke and we are trying to cool you down. I just put an IV into your hand and you need to keep it in, okay?"

"Okay." Barry managed to force his eyes open and move his head. He noticed Joe and Caitlin were both kneeling next to him, and Cisco and Eddie were standing behind them.

"Where's Singh?" He asked.

"You remember him being here?" Joe asked and Barry nodded. "He's gone back downstairs."

"Barry, how do you feel? Joe said you were pretty unresponsive, irritable and could hardly move?" Caitlin asked.

"Okay. I can move my head now. And the cramps are going away." Barry replied.

"Barry, don't do that again. Eddie found you and having him come down frantic because you were unconscious is not something I enjoy hearing or seeing." Joe said and Barry looked at him.

"I'm sorry Joe. I didn't realize I got so overheated." Barry replied.

"I warned you. Next time listen to me Barry." Caitlin said and Barry nodded. His eyes closed again of his own accord, and felt heavy.

"Is he okay?" He heard Eddie ask Caitlin.

"He's okay. Just exhausted and he needs to rest. The IV will help." Caitlin replied and Barry almost smiled. He felt Joe grab his hand, and he tried to squeeze it. He realized he must have been successful when he felt Joe squeeze it back.


	5. Heatstroke 2

A/N- Someone suggested writing the last chapter from someone else's point of view so that is what I did. It was actually kind of fun to do so.

Thank you all for the response to the last chapter! Everyone seemed to really like it, which is the goal. :)

Also, the most recent episode- AMAZING. I really don't want it to be the season finale next week! I just feel like there is going to be so much disaster and I'm so worried! i absolutely love the relationship between Joe and Barry and I am so worried that will change. Also, did anyone see the trailer for Legends of Tomorrow? It looks sick!

As always, please review if you want to, and share some prompts. :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the Flash or the characters- except my love for them.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Joe looked up to see Barry standing in the middle of the crime scene on his phone, looking hesitant. Joe glanced around to see where Singh was, and saw him looking the other way. Glancing back at Barry, he could see him looking at him. Joe sighed and headed over towards Barry, aware that the question he was wondering was written on his face.

"Caitlin." Barry replied holding the phone up. "Fire with possible people inside."

Joe sighed as he looked at Barry and replied. "Go. I'll cover for you but be back as soon as you can. Be careful."

"Always am." Barry replied. Joe gave him a look at which Barry laughed. Joe watched Barry as he walked over behind a dumpster and then a second later, he saw a flash as Barry took off. Joe shook his head, and walked back over to the crime scene.

"Where did Barry go?" Eddie asked, coming over to where Joe was.

"There was a fire. He went to help." Joe replied.

"Can't help himself can he?" Eddie said jokingly. "Man, it is seriously hot out today."

Joe nodded in agreement as Eddie walked back over towards Singh and Joe turned back to look at the scene, glancing up every few minutes to see if Barry was back yet. It was about 15 minutes before he caught a flash in the corner of his eye. He shook his head and looked back down.

"Hey Joe." Joe looked up as he heard Barry's voice, and saw him coming towards him.

"Are you okay? Save some lives?" Joe asked when Barry reached him. He was grinning but he felt the grin slide off his face when he actually looked at Barry, and noticed how red his face was. "Your face is incredibly red. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Joe. The fire was hot. And yes, I saved a little girl." Barry replied.

"Maybe you should sit down? Did you drink anything after the fire? I know it had to have been hot in there, not to mention you running around when it's 97 degrees out here today." Joe asked.

"Joe, I'm fine." Barry replied. "I need to get back to this scene. Anyone notice I was gone?"

"Considering you were gone for about 15 minutes, no." Joe said. Barry nodded and Joe watched him walk back towards the body. It was a few minutes before he heard a noise from Barry.

"Hey Joe?" Barry called out.

"Yeah?" Joe asked.

"Can you look where I look for a minute?"

Upon Barry's request, Joe looked to where Barry was looking at the crowd and he could see a man standing there looking extremely interested in the scene.

"That guy?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Barry replied.

Joe watched Barry get up, and head towards the guy. Joe got up and started to follow him.

The two of them managed to get a few paces before the guy caught onto them. He turned around and started running the other way.

"Why do they run?!" Barry cried out. Joe realized that Barry was running normal pace, and groaned at the fact that they would probably not catch the guy. The guy decided to round a corner and Joe saw Barry kick up the speed, and catch the guy in a few seconds. Joe managed to catch up, and he handcuffed the guy, pulling him back towards the scene.

Upon reaching the car, Joe got the guy in the back of his squad car, and then turned to Barry who was standing by him.

"Your face is still really red Barry. Get in the car and I'll give you a ride back to the station."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Hey Joe." Joe looked up from his computer to see Eddie standing in front of him.

"Hey Partner." He said in greeting.

"Did Barry get any results from the scene today? The wife is here, and I wanted to see if I could give her any news." Eddie asked.

"He's in his lab. Why don't you go check? Hopefully he's had something to drink." Joe commented.

"Yeah, he looked pretty exhausted earlier." Eddie said. Joe watched as Eddie headed up the stairs towards Barry's lab. It was only a few minutes before he saw Eddie come back down the stairs, and Joe's heart jumped when he saw how panicked Eddie looked.

"Eddie?" He shouted to his partner who was standing in the middle of the stairs.

"JOE! CAPTAIN! ALLEN'S DOWN!" Eddie shouted back, and Joe leapt up. His heart was pounding as he raced up the stairs behind Eddie, aware that the Captain was coming behind him. He went into Barry's lab and saw Eddie leaning over Barry, who was lying on the ground amid glass.

"What happened?!" He heard Singh ask.

"He's really hot and his skin is really dry." Eddie replied.

Joe knelt down next to Barry, and put his hands on his face. "Bear." He said as he felt Barry shift slightly and groan weakly. "Are you with us?"

Joe was relieved when Barry tried to open his eyes but concern grew again when Barry didn't move anything besides his eyes.

"Barry. Did you drink anything earlier?" Joe watched Barry closely as he vaguely shook his head, and then closed his eyes again.

"It looks like it could be the start of heat stroke." Joe looked up at Singh. "It's certainly hot enough out there, and you two did chase that suspect down earlier."

Joe and Eddie shared a look, both thinking about the fire that Barry was also in earlier.

"I called Star Labs. Caitlin and Cisco are on their way here." Eddie said.

"Star Labs?" Singh asked.

"They know more about Barry than anyone." Joe replied.

"In the meantime, they said we need to cool him down. If we can get ice packs and put them under his armpits, and his neck that can help. And a fan with water to spray him." Eddie continued.

Singh nodded, and headed out of the room. Joe continued to leave his hand on Barry's red, hot forehead feeling Barry shift every so often under his hand. The shifting grew more frequent and Joe moved his hand from Barry's forehead to run it through Barry's hair, trying to comfort him.

"Here." Singh came back in, carrying water packs and a water bottle with a hand-fan. Joe took the fan, and started to spray it over Barry's face.

"Stop it." Barry's eyes didn't open but he started to try to move his head away from Joe.

"Barry, this is helping you." Joe said, trying to reason with his son.

"Not helping. Stop it." Barry grumbled again.

"Irritability is a sign of heatstroke." Eddie stated and Joe turned his head to look at him.

"Sorry, not helping." Eddie mumbled.

"Not irritable. The water is not helping." Barry attempted to move his head away again, and Joe tried to stop him. He set down the water bottle and fan and put his hands on either side of Barry's face.

"Stop it!" Barry again tried to move his head.

"Bear. Calm down, we are cooling you down."

Joe left his hands on Barry's face for a few more minutes, before he felt Barry still and go limp again.

"Caitlin and Cisco are almost here." Joe looked up to see Eddie hanging up his phone.

"He's unconscious again." Joe said.

"I'm going to go back downstairs. Let me know how he is." Singh said, and both Eddie and Joe nodded.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Hey, how is he?" Joe looked up from Barry's prone body to see Cisco and Caitlin come into the room.

"He's way overheated, irritable, hardly moving and pretty much unresponsive." Eddie replied.

"How long ago did he go down?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm not sure exactly how long. Eddie found him about 40 minutes ago but we have no idea how long he was down before that." Joe replied.

"Has he been awake at all?" Caitlin knelt down next to Joe and picked up Barry's hand. Joe watched as she pulled the skin and saw that it was very slow to go back down.

"He's been aware. Not sure if he was conscious but he was very irritable. Didn't want our help cooling him down."

"Well, that's definitely heatstroke." Cisco remarked from where he was standing by Eddie.

"Thank you Cisco. Joe, can you spray the water on him again? I want to wait a minute before I put the IV in." Caitlin asked Joe and he nodded. He grabbed the water bottle and started to spray Barry's face and neck again. Caitlin grabbed the ice packs that Eddie had, and put them underneath Barry's arms and on his neck, holding the one on his neck.

"Okay," Caitlin said after a few minutes. "I'm going to put the IV in. Barry Allen, you are so foolish." Caitlin said as Joe felt Barry shift underneath him.

"Cait?" Barry asked, and Joe could see him trying to open his eyes. Joe put his hand on Barry's arm, and felt him flinch when Caitlin put the IV in his hand.

"Barry, you have heatstroke and we are trying to cool you down. I just put an IV into your hand and you need to keep it in, okay?" Caitlin spoke softly to Barry.

"Okay." Joe watched as Barry opened his eyes, and moved his head around.

"Where's Singh?" He asked.

"You remember him being here?" Joe asked, surprised that Barry remembered that and Barry nodded. "He's gone back downstairs."

"Barry, how do you feel? Joe said you were pretty unresponsive, irritable and could hardly move?" Caitlin asked.

"Okay. I can move my head now. And the cramps are going away." Barry replied. Joe realized that Barry's voice was stronger and his eyes seemed more alert than they had been, and he felt relief.

"Barry, don't do that again. Eddie found you and having him come down frantic because you were unconscious is not something I enjoy hearing or seeing." Joe said and Barry looked at him.

"I'm sorry Joe. I didn't realize I got so overheated." Barry replied.

"I warned you. Next time listen to me Barry." Caitlin said and Barry nodded. The four of them watched Barry as he closed his eyes again.

"Is he okay?" Eddie asked Caitlin.

"He's okay. Just exhausted and he needs to rest. The IV will help." Caitlin replied.

Joe grabbed Barry's hand and felt Barry attempt to squeeze it. He smiled and squeezed it back.


	6. Food Poisoning

AN- So this is not my favorite chapter that I have written, but I decided to upload it. I had some issues with the transitions. So I hope that this is okay, and you all like it.

This is another prompt from wolfprincess14- Barry gets food poisoning. So I hope this one is just as popular as the last one. :)

Also- is anyone ready for the finale tomorrow?! Because I know that i am NOT at all ready. From the previews and what the cast is saying...

Anyways, I don't own the Flash and none of the characters- just my love and enjoyment for them.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Can we get food before the movie? I'm absolutely starving." Barry turned to Iris who was standing next to him, and she gave him a look.

"I really don't understand how you aren't fat. You eat a ridiculous amount of food and you haven't gained any weight." Iris replied.

"I told you- I've been jogging. It's helping." Barry replied and Iris sighed.

"What do you want to get?" Iris asked him and Barry thought for a second.

"Sushi. I really want sushi." Barry replied.

"There's that Japanese place down the street. We could go there?" Iris suggested.

Barry smiled and nodded and the two of them headed down the street towards the restaurant Iris had mentioned.

Once they reached the restaurant, the duo walked in, where Barry proceeded to order a ridiculous amount of food, which had Iris giving him a look again.

"I told you- I'm starving." Barry said in response, shoving some sushi into his mouth.

"I don't know how you like Sushi. It's disgusting." Iris was looking at Barry, choosing not to eat anything. "Not to mention this place has a reputation for having issues."

"What issues?" Barry asked.

"Illness Barry. Like foodborne illness." Iris replied.

"I seriously doubt I'll get food poisoning Iris." Barry replied. Barry continued to throw the sushi down his throat, and 15 minutes later he and Iris were heading towards the movie theater.

It was halfway through the movie when Barry felt the pain, and realized that something was wrong. He clutched at his stomach, and grimaced at the pain that was running through. He tried to ignore the pain, and managed about 10 minutes before the pain hit once more.

"What's wrong?" Iris whispered to him and he just shook his head and looked forward at the screen again.

"Barry?" Iris whispered again, concern on her face. She reached her hand over, and put it on Barry's leg. "What's wrong?"

"Stomach." Barry managed to get out, his teeth clenched.

"Can you stand up?" Iris asked and Barry nodded. Iris removed her hand from his leg and he put his hand on the arm of the chair and stood up quickly. He swayed as he was hit by a wave of dizziness and Iris quickly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Barry?" She whispered as he sat back down. He shook his head while closing his eyes, trying to take deep breaths in order to stop the dizziness and nausea that were racing through his body.

"Barry!" Iris hissed again looking anxiously at his face that was pale.

"Give me a second Iris." Barry replied. He counted to 10 and then stood up again. He pushed past Iris, and hurried out of the movie theater. He ran into the bathroom and hurriedly leaned over one of toilets and threw up.

The nausea passed a few minutes later and he leant against the side of the stall, breathing heavily. He had a few seconds of relaxing when the nausea hit again. He leaned over the toilet again and expelled more of the food that was in his body into the toilet. Breathing more heavily, he lay down on the ground, feeling the coolness of the tile floor and closing his eyes. He was aware that the door opened but he didn't try to move a muscle, not caring who was going to see him like this.

"Oh Barry." A familiar voice said as he heard Iris coming closer and then felt the coolness of her hand on his cheek.

"This is the men's bathroom." He groaned, not opening his eyes.

"Really?" Iris' voice asked.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

15 minutes later still found Barry lying on the floor of the bathroom with Iris kneeling next to him on the phone. Her other hand was on Barry's face, and he was leaning into the coolness of it.

"Well he's currently lying on the floor of the bathroom." Iris said to the person she was talking to on the phone. She hesitated a moment, and then responded to the question that was asked. "I don't know that Caitlin. He tried to stand up and got dizzy and then started to throw up."

There was another pause, and Barry felt Iris move. "Barry?"

"Mmmmm." Barry replied.

"Can Caitlin talk to you?" Iris asked and Barry nodded. The nodding set off the nausea and he lurched up again, leaning over the toilet to throw up once again. Once he was done, he nodded to Iris and she put the phone against his ear.

"Barry." Caitlin's voice came through.

"Hey." Barry replied.

"What hurts?" Caitlin asked.

"Stomach and head." Barry said.

"Do you think you can get to Star Labs?"

"I don't know. I can't stop throwing up." Barry replied.

"Can you put Iris back on?" Barry motioned to Iris to take the phone back, and she put it back to her ear. Barry watched her as she got up and headed out of the bathroom, only to return a few minutes later with a bowl in her hands and the cellphone back in her pocket. She knelt down next to Barry and handed him the bowl.

"Caitlin wants you to come to Star Labs. I got the bowl from concessions because of having friends who work here. I called my dad and he's on his way to give us a ride, do you think you can stand up?" Iris asked.

Barry nodded, and with Iris' help he was able to get himself off the ground. The two of them left the bathroom and headed towards the doors of the movie theater, Barry leaning heavily on Iris and doing his best not to throw up all over her.

"Barry!" Joe came jogging over to them as they reached the doors.

"Hey Joe." Barry greeted him. Joe turned around and they followed him back to his patrol car. Together Iris and Joe managed to get Barry in the back of the car before getting in the driver's seat and passenger seat and heading towards Star Labs.

On the way there, Barry used the bowl four times, which resulted in a lot of worried looks between Iris and Joe.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Barry! Could you possibly stop throwing up?" Caitlin said.

"It's not like I'm trying to be sick here Caitlin." Barry snapped back. He was kneeling on the floor, holding the bowl that he was using to throw up in.

"Iris said you weren't feeling that well, she didn't say you were this sick." Joe said from where he was standing near Cisco a few paces away from the girls and Barry. Cisco was looking at Barry with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

Barry looked up at him and grimaced, leaning once again over the bowl and retching again.

"He wasn't this sick at first." Iris replied, defensively.

"Well, that doesn't look fun." Joe remarked and Barry gave him a look, to which Joe gave him a smile.

"We aren't sure why he is throwing up so much, but we'll figure it out." Caitlin said. Joe walked over to Barry, and put his hand on Barry's forehead, feeling the sweat that was on the boy's face. He quickly moved his hand away when Barry started retching once again.

The next hour passed in a haze to Barry. He was aware that there was a lot of activity around him in the lab, but he spent the time alternating between lying on the floor and throwing up into the bowl. At one point, he was aware that Iris was sitting next to him, and she was replaced with Joe who morphed back into Iris.

In a lull of the throwing up, Barry was aware that there was talking going on over his head.

"It's Scombroid Poisoning."

"What is Scombroid Poisoning?"

"It's food poisoning but from fish."

"We ate Sushi earlier. I teased him about it earlier. I didn't think he would actually get food poisoning."

Barry felt the nausea urge rising up again, and he grabbed the bowl once again. The voices above him stopped and he felt a hand on the top of his head.

"Just let it out Bear."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Hey Barry. Are you awake?" A voice broke into Barry's dreams and he opened his eyes, moving his head to look at Caitlin who was standing next to the bed.

"What time is it?" He groaned, rubbing his face with his hand. He felt a slight tug and looked down to see an IV taped in his hand. "When did that happen?"

"It's 4am. You've had an IV in for three hours. After you passed out, we put it in. You don't remember talking to us about it?" Caitlin asked.

"No I don't. I passed out? Who is us?" Barry asked.

"Yes, you passed out. After you threw up for about 6 hours straight. Us is Cisco and I." Caitlin replied. Barry watched her as she fiddled with a few things and replaced the IV bag.

"You mentioned Scombroid Poisoning?" Barry asked and Caitlin turned around.

"Yes, the bloodwork came back and showed that it was poisoning. Iris said you went out to get Sushi." Caitlin said.

"I feel awful." Barry groaned, leaning his head back on the pillow.

"I know. You're quite dehydrated from all the vomiting." Caitlin replied.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted. Where are the others?" Barry asked, looking around.

"Iris and Joe went home about an hour ago and Cisco headed out 30 minutes ago. We all wanted to make sure you were okay before they left." Caitlin said.

"Am I okay?" Barry asked.

"You will be. Just to back to sleep and rest. Your body is doing much better with the healing than it was earlier." Caitlin replied.

Barry nodded, and closed his eyes again aware of when Caitlin headed back out of the room.


	7. Authors Note

Okay, so I don't like to do notes like this but this one is kind of important-

For the next 2.5 months- I can't promise regular updates. I am going to be traveling and volunteering and I don't know what the internet will be like in the places I am going to or what my free time is going to look like.

I am also not taking my laptop with me because it will be a hassle. I was going to, and I just decided not to. I will have my phone and my tablet though, so I will still be updating CCH. I could never abandon this or go on hiatus because I really enjoy writing this, and the prompts you all give me are great.

So for a while, there will not be a specific day that I can update- it will be pretty random and when I can find time to write and post and internet. I really hope you will all stay with me because the amount of reviews and favorites and follows I get is absolutely wonderful. You are all wonderful.

I hope to have at least one more chapter uploaded this week before I go. :)


	8. Broken Bones

AN- So this is a little shorter because I really wanted to get another chapter up. From here on out, I'm not sure what the updating will be like (as previously said) but I will do my best.

This is not in Barry's POV so I hope it's okay and people like this! Thank you to all the latest reviews, favorites and follows! I see them all, and they all make me really happy! And the prompts are all awesome.

Speaking of that- this was a prompt from Sirnonenath, so I hope you like it!

Also- that finale was insane! I am just going to forget about that one thing that happened to that one character at the end- yeah? Anyone agree with me?

Disclaimer: I own none of Flash or the characters, just my love for it.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"It's impossible to determine that Cisco. There is no way to decide the average number of miles he runs. Considering he doesn't tell us when he runs a lot of the time." Caitlin replied to Cisco's question. The two of them were sitting at Star Labs at the computer desk.

"Well, maybe if we convince him that he needs to tell us when he's out running and doing heroic deeds without us that he needs to tell us. Like for example, the suit is gone but we don't know where he is right now." Cisco remarked.

"And we don't always need to know-"Caitlin started, only to be cut off by someone else walking through the door.

"Don't need to know what?" Joe asked, as he came through the door.

"How much Barry runs that we don't know about." Caitlin replied and Joe nodded. "It's nice to see you Joe, what can we do for you?"

"Speaking of Barry, is he here right now?" Joe asked.

"He's out somewhere. The suit is gone. But we are not asking him where he is. If he needs help, he'll tell us." Cisco responded.

"Okay, so I wanted to talk to you two about something." Joe said.

"Go ahead." Caitlin replied. She spun around in her chair, away from the computers to look at Joe who was leaning against the door.

"Barry's birthday is coming up. He doesn't really want to do anything, but his last birthday was spent in the coma." Joe started.

"Is Iris planning something?" Caitlin asked.

"I think so but she can't really come here so this is me coming and asking you. Would you two be willing to do something for Barry?" Joe asked.

"Of course we will." Cisco replied and Caitlin nodded. "The fact that he can't get drunk kind of makes it a little hard, but we can figure that out."

As Joe was about to respond, there was a loud commotion and all three of them turned around towards the other door. Barry crashed through the doors and upon reaching the table where Caitlin, Joe and Cisco were, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. While falling, he managed to hit his head on the table and by the time, Caitlin and Joe managed to reach him, he was out cold.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"What's wrong with him?" Cisco asked, looking at Caitlin. They and Joe had managed to get Barry up and on one of the beds that Cisco had officially named Barry's Beds. Caitlin was looking at the computer that was monitoring Barry's vitals, and she looked up.

"He has a broken arm, broken leg and what looks like a concussion. I'm not sure why he hasn't woken up yet though." Caitlin replied.

"How long has he been out?" Joe asked. He was standing next to the bed Barry was in, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"About 2 hours." Caitlin replied. A few seconds later, she gave a gasp and the two others turned to look at her.

"What?" Joe asked.

"The bones don't look like they are healing correctly. I'm going to have to re-break them. We need to do it now though before he wakes up." Caitlin got up, and hurried over to Cisco and Caitlin. "Grab his shoulders Cisco, and Joe hold down his head. This might wake him up but we have to do it quickly."

The two guys did as Caitlin said, grabbing his shoulders and head in an effort to hold him down as Caitlin re-broke the limbs. Just as Caitlin grabbed Barry's broken arm, there was a groan and Barry shifted under the hands holding him down.

"Shoot." Cisco said as Barry's eyes opened. Looking at them, it was clear he wasn't entirely focused and the concussion was clearly still a problem.

"Hey Bear." Joe said as Barry blinked slowly.

"Barry! I'm going to have to re-break these bones. Both your arm and your leg. They have healed incorrectly." Caitlin said and Barry's head turned towards her.

"What?" Barry groaned.

"They are healing incorrectly. I'm going to have to re-break them. It's going to hurt- a lot." Caitlin said, looking at Barry apologetically. "Joe is holding your head and Cisco has your shoulders okay? I'm going to do it as quickly as possible."

Barry nodded, and then groaned as Caitlin grabbed the injured arm, and with all the force she could muster, yanked it up and then down on the hard table, resulting in a large crack. They all cringed as Barry screamed and tried to get free of the restraints of Joe and Cisco.

"Barry, I'm so sorry." Caitlin said.

"Deep breaths Bear. Deep breaths." Joe said, looking at Barry who was lying with his eyes closed and panting very heavily, letting out the occasional groan. Joe took his hand off of Barry's face and run it through Barry's hair instead. Barry's eyes opened and when he looked at Joe, Joe could see the pain that was running through them.

"Man, that hurt." Barry panted and Caitlin looked apologetic.

"Barry, I still have to do your leg and that is going to be a lot harder, okay?" Barry nodded as Caitlin headed around to Barry's injured leg. She grabbed the bedding that was under Barry's leg, and moved it so Barry's leg was lying directly on steel.

"Joe, I'm going to need you to hold Barry's other leg." Joe nodded at Caitlin's request, and moved around Barry to grab a hold of his other leg, and hold it firmly against the bed.

"Okay, on three. 1-2-3." Caitlin once again grabbed a hold of the limb, and yanked it up before dropping it back down onto the steel frame of the bed. Barry screamed once again with his head lifting off the bed, to be cut off by a strangling noise. As the others all looked at him and Cisco jumped back from his shoulders, Barry leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. He leaned back onto the bed, eyes closed and face grey.

"Barry?" Cisco asked, moving back towards him. There was no response from Barry and Cisco put his hand on Barry's shoulders. "Barry?" He asked again.

"I think he passed out." Joe remarked.

"His vitals are all normal." Caitlin remarked as she headed back towards the computer. "His body needs time to heal- hopefully correctly this time."

"That was rough." Joe said, heading back to Barry's head and running his hand through Barry's hair again. There was no response from Barry and Joe sighed.

"He has to stop doing things like this. I don't think I can take it."

"You don't even see all the things that happen to him." Cisco remarked and both Joe and Caitlin looked at him. He paused and looked from Caitlin's really? face to Joe's alarmed face and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, that's not helpful. I realize that now."

"I think it's safe to say he was out battling something tonight?" Joe asked, still running his hand through Barry's hair. "I didn't get a call though so there must not be a crime scene."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Hey Bear." Joe said as he leaned over from his chair to see Barry's eyes opening. Joe was relieved to see that they were no longer filled with pain, and Barry looked much more alert than the previous time his eyes were open.

"Joe? When did you get here?" Barry asked, looking around and Joe could see the moment he realized he was at Star Labs. Joe stood up from the chair so Barry could see him better.

"Do you remember Caitlin fixing your bones?" Joe asked, and Barry groaned.

"I was hoping that was a dream." Barry replied.

"Definitely not, it actually happened." Joe said.

"Did I throw up?" Barry asked and Joe nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay kid. I've had plenty of experience with that." Joe replied. Barry tried to sit up and Joe pushed him back down. "Just lie down for a bit longer. Your bones are almost healed but after that effort, we would like to not have to do that again. I especially don't want to witness that again."

"Is he awake?" Cisco came through the door and Joe nodded. Cisco came over and grinned at Barry.

"Dude, that was insane. Not the putting you through pain part and the throwing up was disgusting but Caitlin was like a beast, just re-breaking your bones with ease." Cisco rambled with a grin on his face.

"Cisco." Joe said, shaking his head.

"Not that you should ever do that again. That would be bad." Cisco finished.


	9. Not Faster than a Bullet

A/N- Woohooo! I was able to get one put up! Currently not doing anything so I have time to put it up! :)

This was all typed on my phone as my tablet decided to quit working so i apologize my any gramatical errors. I did check but there is a chance i missed one.

This was a prompt from Sirnoneneth so I hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer- i own none of the Flash or its characters.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Nice job Bear." Joe was kneeling next to the suspect that Barry had just caught.

"He put up a good fight." Barry remarked. "There was a second one though. He got away."

"i'm sure you'll find him." Joe responded.

The suspect was groaning in pain, holding his shoulder.

"i'm dying!"

"You are not dying. You'll be fine." Joe replied. He was in the process of putting the guy in cuffs when another voice joined the conversation. A police officer came jogging up.

"Good catch Detective West." He said smiling and Joe nodded his head in thanks. Joe glanced around for Barry and noticed he was no where in sight.

"Thanks Officer ?" Joe asked.

"Hanson." The officer supplied.

"Care to take him in?" Joe asked, taking his hands away now that the suspect was detained.

"I'll take him alright." Before he could react, the police officer had his gun out and had it pointed at Joe. "After i take you out."

"Whoa calm down Hanson." Joe put his hands in the air.

"Hanson is my stupid brother-in-law. Took his uniform yesterday after knocking him out, put it in my car. Figured my stupid brother over here might get into trouble and i'd need this." The man replied.

"What do you want?" Joe asked.

"My little bro to go free and have all charges dropped against him."

"i can't do that. He was involved in a homicide earlier. I can't just let him go." Joe tried to respond.

"Well then i'll shoot you." The guy replied.

"That wouldn't help your brother and then you'd both be in trouble. We can do this the right way." Joe said.

"The right way?! You cops don't care about people like us! You'll just throw him in jail without a trial and that'll be it."

"Even if he is guilty, he still gets a trial. I know he wasn't the only one involved, he can give some names and get a reduced sentence."

"Not good enough. Goodbye detective." The gun came up further, pointed at Joe's head and he sighed as the suspect pulled the trigger. Before the bullet could hit him, there was a red flash in front of Joe and he was carried away from the bullet trajectory. Upon being able to see again, Joe noticed the fake-officer running in the other direction, leaving his brother handcuffed and lying on the ground. Joe turned around to see Barry also lying on the ground. Joe instantly knew that the last shot he had heard had hit Barry.

"Barry!"

"I think i got shot?" Barry was confused. He had heard the shot as he had raced to get to Joe, and then he was lying on the ground with sudden warmth beneath his left side.

"Yes you did. I need to get you to Star Labs. Can you stand up?" Joe asked. Barry nodded and went to stand up. As he did, there was a sudden flare of pain in his side and Barry groaned and doubled over. The only thing keeping him up on his feet was Joe's firm grip on his arm.

"Bear, i know you're hurt but I really need to get you to the car before more people get here."

Barry nodded and grit his teeth, standing up as straight as he could. The more he moved, the more the pain in his side increased, and made it that much harder to walk. He and Joe managed their way slowly to the car and Barry lay down in the back. Joe handed Barry a spare t-shirt from the car and Barry looked questiongly at Joe who motioned down with his eyes, before slamming the door and going round to the drivers side.

"Whoa, i'm bleeding." Barry remarked faintly as he looked down at his jeans and saw them covered in red.

"That usually happens when you get shot Barry." Joe replied, looking in the windshield mirror as he drove towards Star Labs. There was silence and Joe realized Barry's eyes were closed.

"Barry, you had better not pass out. Hold that t-shirt tightly. Caitlin will not be happy if i bring you to Star Labs unconscious, again." There was more silence to Joe's statement as Barry gave no indication that he had heard what Joe said.

"Barry!"

"I'm awake." The response was faint, and Joe was filled with concern as he continued driving to Star Labs. He knew the shot wasn't fatal, but the sooner Barry got a blood transfusion, the better.

LINELINELINELINELINE

"So much for being faster than a bullet." Cisco commented.

"Not helping." Caitlin snapped. "What happened?" She asked Barry, her tone softer. Caitlin, Wells and Cisco had been sitting in the computers when Joe and Barry had come in. Both covered in blood and one leaning on the other with a very pale face. Cisco had rushed over to help and they had managed to get Barry onto one of the beds.

"There was a fake police officer who tried to kill me. Barry prevented that." Joe answered. Barry was lying on the bed with the blood still staining anything; at this point being the sheets on the bed. His eyes were half-open and he didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation above him. His lack of awareness was evidenced when Caitlin prodded his side and he didn't even respond.

"I'll get a blood transfusion started. Cisco, check the computer and see if there was any damage done inside him." Caitlin stopped prodding Barry's side and walked out of the room. Cisco headed over to the computers and staring at them for a moment, he shook his head.

"What?" Joe asked.

"It looks like Barry was lucky- again. It was a through and through so Caitlin doesn't have to operate on him for that, and it looks like it missed all the major organs as well. Caitlin might operate still in order to clear the bleeding in there or she might just let it heal."

"I'll let his insides heal by itself." Caitlin said in response to Cisco's question as she walked back into the room, her arms full of blood packs. As the others watched, she headed over to Barry and quickly stuck an IV in his hand which she then attached to one of the bags.

"However, i should stitch up the skin on the outside. It should heal itself but he's already lost enough blood, and i only have so much to replenish with." Caitlin replied. "Barry, are you with us?"

"Mmmmmm." Barry mumbled. His eyes opened but were not entirely focused.

"Barry, i have to stitch up your side but I can't give you anything for it, okay?" Caitlin asked.

"Mmmmm." Barry mumbled again.

"i'm not sure that was really a response." Cisco remarked.

"Well, its as good as we are going to get." Caitlin replied as she set up to stitch Barry up.

"Joe, you might want to leave. Stitches can be a little rough sometimes." Wells suggested as Caitlin sat on a stool next to Barry and snapped some gloves on.

"i'm staying." Joe said.

"Okay." Caitlin reached over and pulled Barry's shirt up, in order to get at the hole.

"First i need to clean it out and this will probably hurt him." Caitlin grabbed a syringe full of water and aiming it at the hole in Barry's side, she squirted the water. Barry flinched so violently he almost fell off the bed.

"Cisco, come hold his shoulders up. I have to get at the back." Cisco nodded at Caitlin's request and together they pulled Barry off the bed and Cisco held his shoulders to keep him up. Barry squirmed a little and Cisco tightened his grip. "Sorry dude."

Caitlin grabbed another syringe of water and squirted this one in the hole in Barry's back. Barry screamed and flinched in Cisco's grip. A few seconds later, he went limp and Cisco made sure he didn't fall back.

"He passed out."

"Good, I was hoping he would. I don't think he'll be want to be awake when i'm sewing his skin back together." Caitlin said.

Caitlin spoke too soon as Barry came to, halfway through her stitching up the exit wound. Before anyone could react, he had jumped and startled Caitlin who accidentally widened the hole again, causing blood to come out.

"Barry! Calm down." Joe said quickly, putting his hand on Barry's back.

"What's happening?" Barry was confused but alert again, thanks to the blood transfusion.

"Caitlin is sewing you up. Of course you made it more difficult." Joe replied.

"Barry, i need to keep stitching you up. it's going to hurt but then you can rest." Caitlin said.

"Do it." Barry replies. He grit his teeth as he felt the needle go into his skin and his face paled considerably. His eyes, however, remained open.

"Just look at me Barry." Joe said and Barry's eyes moved up to look at Joe's face. "She's almost done." Barry nodded and tried not to tense up. Within a few minutes Caitlin was done and put away the needle while grabbing white bandage. She wrapped it around Barry's side tightly and quickly, causing him to groan.

"Sorry." She said. "You need to keep that on until tomorrow and no moving around tonight. Your insides are still healing themselves and moving will not help that." Caitlin said sternly and Barry nodded.

LINELINELINELINE

"What happened to the suspect?" Barry asked.

"I called Eddie and he's handling everything. Including explaining where all the blood is from." Joe replied.

"Did anyone find the second guy?" Barry asked.

"No but Singh has a lot of people looking for him. Sometimes it pays to be friends with the captain." Joe laughed lightly as be looked at Barry. "Bear, thanks."

Barry nodded as he knew what Joe was thanking him for. "I should keep track of just how many times I save you."

"Don't do it with a bullet again though. Caitlin had to give you a large amount of blood since you'd lost so much." Joe replied.

"Were we in your patrol car at some point or did I dream that?" Barry asked.

"We came to Star Labs in my car." Joe responded and Barry nodded.

"I vaguely remember that." Barry said.

"You were losing quite a lot of blood at that time." Joe replied.

"Oh your car! i'll clean it out." Barry said suddenly, making a move like he was going to get out of bed.

"No moving!" Joe said, and Barry stopped moving giving Joe a look.

"Don't look like that! You lost a lot of blood and you did get shot. I know you heal fast but you still need to take it easy tonight." Joe said. "I have to go but Barry, don't give Caitlin a hard time about the bedrest. She saved you again tonight." Barry nodded and Joe headed out the door.


	10. Migraine for Eddie

A/N- First off, i apologize for the shortness of this. I just found out the place I am going to be for the next month has very limited to no little internet access so I wanted to try to get one up before then.

Eddie having a migraine was requested and then Eddie whump in general was requested so this happened. I apologize for not knowing who requested the migraine, but I hope its okay and that you like it!

So as i said, very little internet access for the next month so i will do my best. Also, I only recieved a few responses to the last chapter and I would really love some more. I try not to fish for reviews but i do want to know whether you all like the chapters or not. And some more prompts will be great! I will have time to write chapters, so i will have lots ready to upload.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Flash or the wonderful characters.

LINELINELINELINELINE

"Hey Joe, have the results for that scene come in yet?" Eddie asked his partner. As he glanced up his head throbbed and he instinctively rubbed his forehead.

"I think Barry is still working on them." Joe looked up and saw Eddie rubbing his forehead, with his eyes closed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Eddie replied. "I just have a headache. This case is impossible."

"We'll get whoever did it eventually. We always do. Are you going to check if Barry got the work done?" Joe asked and Eddie shook his head.

"I'll check in a bit. I know he's fast with evidence and all, but that was a lot to process."

Joe nodded and went back to his computer screen, glancing up every now and again at his partner. Eddie was still rubbing his forehead and he looked paler than he had a little while ago.

Eddie, on the other hand, did not notice Joe glancing up at him. His head waa gradually getting worse and pressure was building up behind his eyes. He knew that he had a migraine coming but was determined to last as long as possible. The case he and Joe were working on was part of a larger issue that had police from three different cities assigned to. They needed to get theirs figured out so they could report to Starling City and Coast City. He wasn't going to let the migraine mess with that.

"Eddie?" Joe asked and Eddie glanced up, his hand falling onto his desk. Joe turned his computer around to show Eddie something. "Do you see that?"

Eddie looked at where Joe was pointing, having to slightly squint. "Is your computer screen really bright?" He asked.

"No, i've never touched the brightness." Joe replied, looking slightly confused.

"What am i looking at here?" Eddie asked, looking at the image Joe had on the screen.

"It's a video screenshot. I was searching for any video recording around where our subject hit, and i found this. It's 10 blocks away and that guy right there fits the description." Joe pointed to the corner of the screen where a side profile of a man with dark hair and a blue hoodie on was standing.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Allen." Eddie said as he walked into the lab where Barry was working. Barry looked up, while shaking a beaker

"Hey Eddie."

"Do you have anything?" Eddie asked and Barry shook his head.

"I'm working on it. I've only had that picture for 10 minutes, and the database doesn't work as quickly as I do."

"Your lab is really bright." Eddie commented and Barry gave him a look.

"It's always this bright." He set down his beaker and looked at Eddie. "Are you okay?"

Eddie didn't respond, too busy trying to keep his headache within his control. The pain had increased as he had walked up to the lab, and was now blinding. The pain and pressure behind his eyes was increasing rapidly, and before he knew it, he couldn't open his eyes.

"Eddie?" Barry put his hand on Eddie's shoulder and as he did so, Eddie's legs buckled. Barry caught him and helped lie him down on the ground. "Just need to lie down." He heard Eddie mumble.

"You are lying down Eddie." Barry said, he was now kneeling down next to him. "Are you hurt? Joe didn't say anything."

"Not hurt." Eddie replied, still

mumbling.

Barry was now worried and he got up to grab his phone to call Joe. He was hesitant to leave the lab and Eddie by himself.

"Bear?" Joe asked, picking up his phone.

"Something's wrong with Eddie. He's lying on the floor of my Lab." Barry replied and he heard Joe take a sharp breath.

"i'll be up in a few minutes."

True to his word, Joe was up in Barry's lab a few minutes later. He walked in to see Eddie lying on the ground, his features showing pain and Barry next to him.

"Can you turn the lights off?" Barry called softly to Joe and Joe nodded, flipping the light switch as he headed over to Eddie and Barry. He noticed that turning the lights off had eased Eddie's pain, and he knew immediately what was wrong.

"You have a migraine." Joe said and Eddie very faintly nodded.

"Oh that's good." Barry said. "i mean, not good but I thought he was hurt."

"You can't just stay on the floor though Eddie." Joe said. "I know it hurts but we have to get you up and home." Joe turned to Barry. "Get the trashcan and hold it near him, and then grab an arm. We can help him between us." Barry nodded and did as Joe said, coming back over as Joe pulled Eddie off the ground.

"What's the trash can for?" Barry asked as Eddie suddenly lurched and threw up. Barry managed to get the trash can there in time.

"For that." Joe responded grimly. "It'll probably happen again."

As Joe and Barry manuvered Eddie downstairs, he threw up three more times. The whole time his eyes remained closed and his face ghostly white. There were a few questioning looks as Joe and Barry came down the stairs but no one stopped them. They managed to get Eddie into the back of Joe's car, and he lay there with his arm slung over his eyes. The pain had increased tenfold and it had been agony to get from the lab into the car.

"Call Iris. She's at their house." Joe said to Barry and he nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Hey Barry." Iris answered the phone.

"Hey Iris. Joe and I are headed to your house with Eddie right now." Barry said.

"What? Is he okay?" Iris asked, sounding alarmed.

"He has a migraine." Barry replied.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Hi." Iris said as she opened the car door and looked at Eddie. He moved his arm to look at her, and groaned when the sun hit his eyes. "Is your head feeling any better?"

"Hey partner, i know its awful right now but if you can get inside, we can turn all the lights off and it'll feel a lot better." Joe said. "Iris, go in the other side and help him up." Iris nodded and went around the car. It took a lot of groaning from Eddie and a lot of effort from the other three but eventually he was inside the house in the bedroom.

"Hey Iris, Barry and I will be back at the station. Let us know how he's doing." Iris nodded as the two guys left the room and a few seconds later, the house. She heard the door shut and then leaned to Eddie, stroking his cheek.

"How are you feeling? Do you want some medicine?" She asked. As she was talking, she was pulling Eddie's shoes off.

"Doesn't work." Eddie replied. "Just sleep."

"Okay, sleep then." Iris said. She got up, turned the lights off and grabbed the blanket that was on the floor. She laid it over Eddie and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be downstairs." She went to leave but Eddie's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Stay with me. I sleep better with you here." He said, eyes still remaining closed.

"Okay." Iris took off her shoes and her sweatshirt and climbed in the bed next to Eddie. He instantly reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"Right, sick Eddie is clingy Eddie." Iris said, remembering the last time Eddie had been sick and she was used as a teddy bear for two days.


	11. Kidnapping

**A/N-** Hey everyone... so i'm alive. Haha. I didn't plan on it being this long between updates but I was traveling with spotty wifi, and my phone wouldn't upload anything to ff. Believe me, I tried a lot. But now I am back home and with my laptop.

So here is the new chapter! It is wayyyyy longer than the other chapters because I wrote it on an 8 hour bus ride, and I just kind of kept going. :)

The prompt was kidnapping and Cisco/Caitlin whump. It does seem to be more Caitlin whump so I hope that's okay. :)

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Of course I've thought about how life would be different without the particle accelerator explosion Cisco! Our lives would be much simpler and I'd be with Ronnie, but we wouldn't have met Barry." Caitlin said in response to Cisco's question. The two of them were sitting at Star Labs watching the vitals on Barry's suit as he was out running around the town.

"Speaking of Barry, he definitely needs to get more sleep again. His vitals are a little low for him."

"And telling him that was so effective last time." Cisco said in response.

"Well, one of these days he will run until he collapses and someone will find him and his identity will be out. And then our work at protecting him will be for nothing." Caitlin replied.

"you know Joe will step in before that happens Caitlin." Cisco answered.

"Before what happens?" Barry raced into Star Labs, dressed in his regular clothes. He patted them down quickly to stop the smoke and looked at the other two.

"When did you change?" Cisco asked.

"Just. I have to go to work." Barry replied grinning.

He moved towards the computers and before anyone could do or say anything, Barry was lying on the ground, eyes closed and unmoving. Caitlin gasped as two armed men came into the room, one holding his gun up- having just hit Barry on the head with it.

"What did you do that for?" Cisco asked.

"We don't know who he is and we don't care, but we know you two work with the Flash." The man closest to Cisco replied. "We want him."

"I'd never tell you who The Flash is." Cisco replied bravely moving towards them.

"We'll see about that." The man grabbed Cisco's arms while the other one went behind him, ready to hit him with the weapon.

"Stop." Caitlin cried out. She was still standing by the computers, looking down at Barry. "Please stop hitting my friends with weapons."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Thief #2 responded.

"Can i please just look at his head? You hit him pretty hard, and he only just started working here. I really don't want anything to happen to him." Caitlin asked.

"Why not?"

"I just told you, he's my friend." Caitlin said. She looked pleadingly at the thief closest to her and he nodded. She quickly moved over to Barry and knelt down next to him, moving her hands over his head. He made no sign of knowing she was there and she sighed. She felt a bump on his head and could feel the blood that was surrounding the bruise.

"You checked him out. Get up." The thief walked over to Caitlin and yanked her up, hard enough to bruise and she gasped.

"Stop! Stop hurting her!" Cisco yelled, trying to break free from the grip the other thief had him in.

"You will shut up else i'll make you shut up." The thief growled.

"I won't shut up! You hurt our friend and you just hurt Caitlin! We won't tell you who the Flash is!" Cisco shouted.

The thief yanked Cisco hard, and at the same time took his weapon and hit Cisco across the face with it. Cisco groaned and as the thief let go of him, he fell to the floor and lay there.

"Stop! Please!" Caitlin cried out.

"Eric, this is getting us no where and someone will be here soon. Lets go." The thief holding Caitlin said.

With a quick move, the thief had Caitlin's hands tied behind her back and duck tape over her mouth.

"You will walk in front of us to the van. I will help with your little friend over there. If you try anything, I will hurt him more. Got it?" Caitlin nodded as the thief pushed her forward.

"Mark, come help me." Eric said and Caitlin and Mark walked over to where Cisco was lying on the ground. Caitlin could see his eyes were open but there was a large gash on his forehead and he looked confused. Caitlin could only watch as Mark and Eric tied Cisco's hands behind his back and put tape over his mouth.

"What about that one?" Eric motioned to Barry, who was still lying motionless on the ground.

Mark nodded and turned Barry onto his back, tying his hands like Caitlin and Cisco. He also put tape over Barry's mouth and then to Caitlin's suprise, he whacked Barry over the head again. Caitlin screamed, muffled by the tape and Eric turned to her.

"Can't have him saying anything." He said and Caitlin gave him her dirtiest look. Mark then leaned down and threw Barry over his shoulder. Caitlin was instantly panicked as she watched Mark walk out of the room, with the limp form of Barry. Eric just smirked and a few minutes later, Mark walked back in by himself.

"Taken care of."

"Move." Caitlin felt herself being shoved and she moved towards the door, noticing that Eric and Mark both took one of Cisco's arms and pulled him up. Caitlin walked just in front of them, going where Mark instructed her. Her thoughts were on Barry and whether he was okay, despite what Mark had done to him.

As they walked outside Caitlin could see a white van and was pushed towards it. At the same time, she heard sirens that sounded like they were coming closer.

"What did you do?!" Mark screamed. He let go of Cisco and walked over to Caitlin, waving the gun around. She refused to cower, just staring at him. She knew she hadn't pushed the emergency button that was located under the desk in Star Labs so she could only imagine Cisco had.

Mark grabbed Caitlin's arm and yanked her along until they reached the door of the van. He then pulled it open and threw Caitlin inside. Having no hands to brace herself, she hit the side of the van with her face and could feel the blood on her cheek from a sharp piece of metal. She watched as Cisco was also thrown in and the door was slammed behind them and a few minutes later the car started.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Hey Joe, we just got a red alert for Star Labs." Eddie walked over to Joe as he sat at his desk.

"Red alert?" Joe asked. He reached over to pick up his phone and dial Barry. The phone rang a few times and went to voicemail. He frowned and tried calling Cisco, his phone also going to voicemail.

"Joe?" Eddie asked.

"Lets go." Joe put his phone in his pocket, and got up from his chair, grabbing his jacket as he went.

"Captain, red alert from Star Labs. Can we get any units there?" Eddie asked as they passed the captain. He nodded, pulling his cellphone out as the other two kept walking to the car. Joe got in the drivers seat and turned the siren on as Eddie got in the passenger seat. As they pulled out of the lot, Joe noticed three other cars pull out behind them and he heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't know what they would find at Star Labs, but he was glad there would be more of them there.

"Try Barry again." He instructed Eddie who nodded and dialed the number. After about a minute, he shook his head and put the phone down.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea but with whats going on these days, it could be anything." Joe replied. He put his foot on the gas and sped through town towards Star Labs, his heart racing.

Once they reached Star Labs, he leapt out of the car with his gun drawn. Turning around he saw the other officers approaching him.

"Smith and Donalds- check the perimeter. Michaels and Owens- you go in the back way and check the first few floors. Anderson and Reed- you go and check through the front door. Eddie and I will head down towards the basement." He instructed all the other officers, who nodded and headed off. Eddie and Joe waited until they were out of sight before heading towards the door that only they knew about.

"Caitlin? Cisco?" Joe whispered as they went into the main room.

"They aren't here." Eddie said a few minutes later, holstering his gun.

"No but this is." Eddie saw that Joe was kneeling down next to a puddle that looked like blood. It also looked like the blood had been disturbed, as if the someone had been moved.

"There's another one over here." Eddie said, pointing to the puddle of blood he had found. This one was a smaller patch and it hadn't been disturbed.

"What happened?! Where are they?!" Joe said angrily. He had been worried since Eddie had said the red alert and the blood worried him even more. Barry would have been able to stop things from happening so Joe knew something must have happened to Barry.

"Hey Joe." Eddie interrupted Joe's musings and he looked up. "There's a trail of blood." Joe looked to where Eddie was looking and saw that he was right. Standing up, Joe pulled out his gun and walked towards where the blood drops were, aware that Eddie was behind him. He followed the drops out of the room and down the hallway where they stopped, right outside a closet. He nodded to Eddie who also had his gun out.

"1-2-3" He whispered and Eddie kicked the door in while Joe rushed in. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see but it definitely wasn't Barry lying on the floor with his mouth taped, hands tied and eyes closed.

"Barry!"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"I'm not telling you anything." Caitlin said to the angry face belonging to Eric.

She and Cisco were currently tied to chairs and being interrogated. Their arms and legs were tied onto the chair, and the chairs placed in the middle of a concrete room with nothing else in it. The tape on their mouths had been ripped off and Caitlin could feel the tender skin there.

"Who is he?!" Eric asked again.

Caitlin shook her head and moments later her head jerked back from the force of the slap Eric hit her with. She shook her head again and this time Eric punched her. She was momentarily dazed and could taste blood in her mouth. She realized she had bitten her lip and it was bleeding freely.

"Tell me who he is!"

"How do you know its a he?!" Cisco's voice chimed in and Caitlin looked at him. "It could be a she."

"Shut up! We know its a he!" Mark shouted as Caitlin recieved another whack to the face. This time it was a few minutes before the stars went away and she could see again.

"Stop hitting her!" Cisco shouted.

"If you tell us who and where he is, i'll stop." Eric replied.

"No you won't." Caitlin replied, bringing her eyes back up to Eric's face. That earned her another punch and this time, she saw stars that soon descended into complete blackness and she was unaware of anything.

When she became aware again, she could hear Cisco yelling and someone holding her face. She kept her eyes closed for fear of what would happen if she opened them.

"You hit her too hard!"

"She's fine!"

"No she's not! You knocked her out. Your next hit could kill her and we want them alive!"

"Caitlin!"

"Shut up you! Unless you want to join her!"

"Eric! We don't want them dead!"

"Caitlin, please say something!"

"I said shut up! Unless you want to tell us about the Flash, I suggest you keep your mouth tightly shut. Or I can do that for you."

"We aren't going to tell you who the Flash is! You can do whatever you like to me, but leave her alone!"

"Aren't you noble? Protecting her."

There was a silence and then a smack and a grunt.

"Stop hitting them Eric!"

"You don't want the information they have? Or should I try different techniques? How do you feel about that?!"

"Eric, I just mean there are different ways to go about it without killing them!"

"Where was this attitude when you whacked our friend twice and then made us leave him?!"

"He wasn't important."

Caitlin heard Cisco laugh and knew what he was going to say.

"Oh but he was."

"What?!"

"He was more important than you could imagine."

"What. do. you. mean?!"

Caitlin felt the hands leave her face and she let her head drop onto her chest, keeping her eyes closed.

"That kid you knocked out? Yeah, that was the Flash. So you messed up." Cisco said and Caitlin opened her eyes a bit. She couldn't see Cisco from where she was, as Eric and Mark were both standing between her and him.

"You're lying."

"No i'm not. You missed your chance and when he figures out where we are, you are so screwed."

Caitlin flinched as Eric let out a roar and threw a punch at Cisco's stomach. Cisco coughed violently and then sat panting in the chair. Eric roared again and sent a punch into Cisco's side.

"Stop it. Give them a break. We don't need to break them right away." Mark pulled Eric away from Cisco and towards the door. Caitlin's eyes met with Eric's as they left and his eyes narrowed when he saw her awake.

"Cisco!" Caitlin cried out once the door shut behind Mark and Eric. Cisco was still doubled over from the side punch he had recieved but upon hearing Caitlin's voice, he looked up.

"Caitlin. Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that. What hurts?"

"Well I may have a broken rib or something." Cisco replied. "How is your head?"

"Definite concussion. Why did you tell them about The Flash?" Caitlin was still careful not to use Barry's name.

"I needed to get the attention off of you." Cisco replied. "Besides we know these guys can't beat him. Hopefully he figures out where we are soon."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Bear?" Joe asked as he saw the boys eyelids flicker. He and Eddie had gotten Barry onto the medical bed while police officers and csi investigators were looking around the building.

"He awake?" Eddie asked walking over. He had been on the phone trying to coordinate search areas.

"Looks like it." Joe replied as Barry's eyelids flickered again. "Hey Bear."

Barry's eyes opened and he looked at Joe who sighed in relief.

"Hey Bud."

"Joe? What happened?" Barry asked looking around the room.

"What do you remember?" Eddie asked.

"I was at Star Labs with Caitlin and Cisco. I was going to leave to come to work." Barry said. "Why am I here? Where are Caitlin and Cisco?"

"We think they got kidnapped Barry. There was blood in the Lab and while some was yours, some was Cisco's." Joe replied.

"They what?!" Barry sat up quickly and regretted it when his head spun. He took a deep breath and ignored the pain in his head.

"They were kidnapped. We have people out looking now. There was also a video recording on the computer which showed us what happened." Eddie said.

"I have to get out there now! How long have I been out?!" Barry asked.

"It's been a few hours since we got here Bear. " Joe replied.

Barry paled considerably and climbed out of the bed, trying to ignore the pain in his head. Clearly his body was still trying to heal him.

"Barry..." Eddie tried to stop him but Joe shook his head.

"Where is the video? I need to see it!" Barry asked.

"It's in the lab." Joe replied. He walked behind Barry and he shared a worried look with Eddie. He was relieved Barry was awake and on his feet but they both knew he needed more time to heal and that wouldn't happen.

"Hey Allen, you alright?" One of the police officers called out as Barry walked into the lab and Barry nodded slightly. His head was still in a lot of pain but he was determined to ignore it. He walked over to the computer and touching the button for video recordings, he rewound to see the video from a few hours before. He grimaced when he saw Cisco get whacked and then watched himself get whacked a second time. He could hear the entire exchange and knew that Cisco and Caitlin would not tell the others who he was, which worried him. The video stopped with the two men forcing Cisco and Caitlin out of the room and Barry looked at Joe.

"That's it?"

"I'm afraid so Bear. There isn't any video anywhere else and we don't know where they are." Joe replied looking at Barry.

"There has to be something! They just protected me and now we can't protect them?!"

"Barry, I know you're upset but we will find them. Why don't you go for a run?" Joe suggested and Barry nodded. He knew what Joe was referring to. "Just be careful and stay in touch. Those guys did get the drop on you once and I don't want to hear that you have gone missing too."

Barry sent a faint smile to Joe and walked out of the lab and outside of Star Labs. Once away from any curious eyes and police, he kicked the speed into high gear. He had only managed 5 blocks before a shooting pain went through his head, and he had to stop. Ignoring the throbbing, he started running again. This time he made it 10 blocks before he heard a beeping. Slowing himself down he looked down at his watch to see a light flashing. Recollection came into his mind and he pulled out his phone.

"Barry?"

"Joe, I know where they are!"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Stop it please!" Caitlin cried out.

"Unless you tell us who he is, we won't stop." Eric and Mark were standing between Caitlin and Cisco again, throwing punches at Cisco.

"We-told-you." Cisco managed to get out.

"I don't believe you." Eric replied.

"There isn't anyone else! We are telling you the truth!" Caitlin said desperately. She didn't know how much longer Eric and Mark would remain with just punches and she hadn't been able to leave any clues for Barry when they were taken.

"Want to say that again?!" Mark growled and Caitlin gasped involuntarily. He had walked over to her and grabbed her hair, pulling it.

"Leave her alone!" Cisco shouted.

"Maybe it'll make you talk eh? If i hurt her?" Mark taunted. He got down on his knees to look Caitlin directly in the face. She glared at him and he laughed, a laugh that grated on Caitlin's nerves. He put his hand on her cheek and she instinctively jerked away.

"Ooh touchy." Mark said.

It was then that everything changed.

Cisco had managed to get his foot out of the ties on them, and he kicked Eric in the knee. Eric yelled out as his leg gave out and he hit the floor.

"You idiot!" He yelled at Cisco and Mark reacted by shoving Caitlin. The chair she was in tipped over and she hit the floor, whacking her head as she went down.

For the second time it went dark and she lost all awareness. When awareness came back, she was unsure about what was going on. She thought that she could hear Barry's voice but she didn't think that would be possible. She didn't have the energy to lift her head, or to even open her eyes, prefering to stay with her head on the cold ground.

"Cisco, are you okay?"

"Check on Caitlin! She's hit her head so many times today."

Caitlin heard the voices and then felt someone next to her.

"Caitlin?" She didn't respond to Barry's voice and she felt him untying her arms and legs from the chair, carefully moving the chair away from her.

"Is she okay?" Cisco asked.

"I think she's unconscious but I can't tell." Barry said. He moved away from Caitlin and when he returned, she realized that Cisco was with him.

"Barry?" A third voice joined the boys and Caitlin vaguely recognized Joe's voice. She could feel a hand on her head but the blackness was returning. She allowed it to envelop her and returned to the void.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Caitlin?" A voice came into Caitlin's consciousness and she tried to open her eyes.

"Hey." Cisco's face appeared blearily above her. "How are you?"

Caitlin tried to sit up and was aware of an IV line in her hand.

"Careful. You have a severe concussion and 10 stitches in your head." Cisco said.

"What? Where are we? What happened?" Caitlin looked around the room and realized that she was in a Hospital and Cisco was standing above her while Barry was sitting on a chair, asleep.

"The hospital. Barry found us and took down Mark and Eric. Joe and Eddie got to where we were, and they brought us here. You were unconsious." Cisco replied.

"How long?" Caitlin asked.

"It's been 4 hours. It was a severe concussion." Cisco said.

"4 hours?" Caitlin asked. "What about you? And Barry?"

"I got away with just bruising and sore ribs. Barry had a concussion but that's gone. He fell asleep about an hour ago." Cisco answered.

"How did he find us?" Caitlin asked.

"So the other week I designed these watches that we can touch and they'll tell the other person where we are. I forgot that mine was in my pocket and when I realized, i touched it and Barry happened to have his on him. I haven't been able to make a third one yet else you would have one." Cisco said.

"You are a genius." Caitlin replied.

"Hey Caitlin. Good to see you awake." Joe came in and smiled at the two Star Lab workers. He looked at Barry and shook his head, still smiling.

"Joe." Cisco said. "What will happen to Mark and Eric?"

"They are being charged with two counts of kidnapping and assault. Currently in the jail and awaiting trial." Joe replied.


	12. Building Collapse

A/N- I am the worst person! I did not plan on it being this long before I updated again! Time just got away from me...

But without further ado- here is the next chapter! It is not in Barry's view. Also, keep in mind that I do take a few creative abilities when I write. Haha. I'm sure Barry could get himself out of some of the situations I write him in, but its much more fun that he doesn't! :)

Also, you guys are amazing at reviewing! It seriously brightens my day when I get a new review- especially ones that say I write the characters really well! That is one of the biggest compliments I could receive, so thank you! Although I definitely love and appreciate all reviews!

Also- I do see all of you asking for more h/c for people besides Barry! I try to write the prompts as they come in, in order and that sometimes means we get a few Barry in a row! I do see all the other requests though and I definitely have them coming in the future! I have a long list so don't worry- that will be coming. :)

So yes, here is the next chapter! This was requested by _thegirlwhoneverforgot_ so I hope it's okay for you and everyone else! I also added Felicity into this one because I love her. :)

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"So how's it going with your boyfriend?" Caitlin asked Felicity. The two girls were sitting in Star Labs updating the computers.

"Well, Ray's not my boyfriend anymore." Felicity replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Caitlin said.

"Don't be. I mean, there was nothing wrong with certain aspects of the relationship, but it wasn't working out on a whole." Felicity replied staring at the computer screen. "I haven't spoken to Barry in a while, how is he doing?"

"Oh the usual. Taking down metahumans and all." Caitlin replied "He's at work right now but you could probably go and see him. We didn't know you were coming."

"That's okay, I can just see him later." Felicity replied.

Caitlin nodded and the two of them continued their work until Caitlin's phone buzzed a few minutes later.

"Oh that's Barry." Caitlin read her text while Felicity waited. "He's on his way. There's a badly damaged house and there might be people inside still."

True to his word, Barry appeared at Star Labs a few minutes later.

"Hey Cait." He said walking over to where his suit was.

"Hey Barry."

Barry's head jerked up at Felicity's voice, and he grinned when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping Caitlin update your computers." Felicity replied.

"Why didn't you say she was coming?" Barry asked Caitlin.

"I didn't know." Caitlin said.

"Is Oliver here?" Barry asked.

"He's not. He, Diggle and Roy are busy." Felicity replied.

"Shouldn't you go to that building that needs help?" Caitlin asked Barry.

"Oh right." Barry nodded and within seconds was out of the room dressed in the Flash suit.

"Where did Barry just go?" Cisco came rushing into the room.

"Apparently a damaged building might have people inside." Felicity replied and Cisco nodded. He sat down by the computer and pulled up the stats from the suit.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Cisco, are you picking up any heat signatures? I don't see anyone in here." Barry's voice came through the speaker.

"I don't see anyone there Barry. Maybe you should just head out of there?" Cisco replied.

"On my way out." Barry's voice came through before there was a loud crash which made all three of the occupants of the lab jump. The first crash was followed my more crashes and then silence.

"Uh Barry?" Felicity asked. There was no response and Caitlin glanced over at Cisco who was starting at Barry's vitals.

"BARRY!" Caitlin yelled frantically.

"Call his phone!" Cisco called to Caitlin. Caitlin picked up her phone and dialed Barry's phone number. As Felicity and Cisco watched she put the phone to her ear and a minute later, threw it back down on the table.

"Straight to voicemail." She replied. "What are his vitals?"

"Pretty bad. His blood pressure is seriously low." Cisco replied.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled again.

"Look, stop yelling and can we figure something out here?" Felicity asked.

"Okay, let's go find him. We know where he is." Cisco agreed.

Felicity grabbed her jacket and followed Caitlin and Cisco out of the Lab. As they reached Caitlin's car Cisco's phone rang, and both of the girls turned to him, hopeful.

"It's Joe." Cisco replied and both girls sighed.

"Put it on speaker." Caitlin instructed.

"Joe." Cisco answered, putting the phone on speaker as he got into the passenger seat with Caitlin getting into the driver's seat, and Felicity got into the back.

"Felicity, can you get the GPS set up?" Caitlin asked.

"Caitlin?" Joe's voice came through the speaker.

"Hi Joe." Caitlin replied.

"Have you two heard from Barry? His phone is going straight from voicemail."

"We think he may have gotten into an accident." Felicity called back from the backseat.

"Felicity?" Joe's voice came through. "What about an accident?"

"Barry was in a damaged building and there was a crash, and now he's not responding to us. His blood pressure is really low." Felicity replied.

"What's the address? Eddie and I are on our way."

Felicity gave Joe the address and Cisco hung up.

"Where are we going Felicity?" Caitlin called back and Felicity picked up her phone.

"Take a right and then a left. It's about a half mile down the road."

Felicity yelped as Caitlin turned the right and then the left sharply, and then sped up along the dirt road that led to the building.

"Oh god." Caitlin said as she reached the building and stepped on the brakes.

"BARRY!" Felicity yelled as they ran towards the building. All that remained of the building was huge piles of concrete, wood and smoke.

LINELINELINEINELINELINELINE

"Barry? Can you hear us?!" Caitlin screamed as she, Felicity and Cisco carefully maneuvered around all the wreckage.

"Where could he be?" Cisco asked.

"He has to be in there!" Felicity said. She had called his phone numerous times, getting his voicemail each time. The sound of a car pulling up caused them all to turn around. Eddie and Joe both jumped out, looking desperately worried.

"We can't find him!" Caitlin called.

"BARRY! Please make a noise or something!" Felicity cried.

"Here!" Cisco called The others looked over at him, kneeling down by the other side of the wreckage, looking at something.

"Barry?" Joe asked as they all ran towards Cisco.

"Yeah." Cisco replied. Joe and Eddie reached Cisco and knelt down next to him, the girls standing behind them. They could see Barry's arm under some wreckage, and he wasn't moving.

"Bear?" Joe asked, reaching out and touching the arm.

"Can we get this stuff off of him?" Eddie asked, motioning to the wreckage.

"Joe, keep an eye on him. Make sure he keeps breathing." Caitlin instructed.

"Shouldn't his healing be helping?" Felicity asked.

"I imagine it is, but we don't know how badly he's hurt." Caitlin replied. She started to carefully climb on the wreckage around Barry and started to throw it behind her. After a few minutes, she had managed to uncover Barry, and get a look at him.

"Um- is he impaled?" Eddie asked

"Yes." Cisco answered. They were all starting at Barry, who was lying with a steel rod through his arm.

"His ankle looks bad too. And that cut on his head." Felicity replied. She had situated herself to be kneeling by Barry's head and was gingerly prodding at the cut on his forehead that had bled and was still bleeding sluggishly.

"Ankle is definitely broken." Caitlin was down by his ankle touching all over it, trying to determine the break.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Cisco asked.

"Well, we need to do it quickly because he is starting to wake up here." Joe said.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"He's waking up." Joe replied. "Hey Bear." Joe looked down at his son whose eyes were opening sluggishly.

"Joe?" Barry asked faintly.

"Yeah. Caitlin, Cisco, Eddie and Felicity are here too." Joe said.

"Where is here?"

"Barry, you were in a building that collapsed. You broke your ankle and you have a very severe concussion. Barry, listen to me. You are impaled on a steel rod in your arm and we have to pull you out. Okay? It's going to be really painful but I'll do it quickly." Caitlin explained. She got up from Barry's ankle and headed to his arm where Eddie was.

"K…" Barry said softly, his eyes closing again.

"Joe, you need to hold him and Felicity, hold his head. He cannot afford to hit it again. Even with his accelerated healing." Caitlin said. "Eddie, Cisco, go down and hold his legs. Be careful with that ankle."

After everyone had carefully gotten into position, Caitlin grabbed Barry's arm. He groaned and shifted in the grips that he was being held down by.

"Okay, 1-2-3." Caitin counted down and then wrenched Barry's arm up and off the steel rod. Barry screamed and then went limp. Caitlin looked at Joe.

"Breathing. Just passed out." Joe replied. "What now?"

"We get him to Star Labs." Cisco replied.

"Can we just pick him up? Won't that hurt?" Eddie asked.

"More than he's already hurt?" Felicity replied and Eddie gave her a look.

"You know what I meant."

"Well, I won't know the full extent of his injuries until we get back but his healing will continue to help. He shouldn't have even woken up at all but he did, so he is healing. So we have no choice to just pick him up." Caitlin said.

"Alright." Eddie leaned over and a few moments later was standing back up, Barry in his arms.

"What?" He asked in response to the looks from the others. "We're friends." He looked around. "Look, can we just please get him to a car? He's actually fairly heavy."

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Is he ever going to wake up? It's been like 10 hours." Felicity mumbled. She was sitting in a chair by the computers in Star Labs. She glanced around at the others. Eddie was on the floor, leaning against the wall half-awake with Cisco passed out on the floor next to him. Joe was sitting next to the bed Barry was lying in and Caitlin was fussing over Barry.

"What even is the time?" Eddie asked.

"3 in the morning." Joe replied. "Felicity, isn't Oliver going to wonder where you are?"

"Oh I texted Diggle a little while ago. He said to let him know how Barry is." Felicity replied. "Caitlin?"

"His concussion is almost gone. The broken ankle has healed and the arm is almost done. He should be waking up soon." Caitlin replied.

"You should sit down. You look exhausted." Joe remarked, looking at the young doctor. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her face was pale.

"Taking care of Barry is exhausting." Caitlin replied but took Joe's advice. She set down her tablet and sat down in the chair next to Joe. Joe took a look around the lab and noticed that Eddie's eyes were now fully closed and Felicity had put her head down on the table. He smiled and then closed his own eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. Of course it was that moment that Barry chose to open his eyes.

"Hey." Barry said and Caitlin and Joe both shot up. There was no response from the rest of the lab occupants.

"Barry. How are you feeling?" Joe asked as Caitlin picked her tablet back up.

"My head sort of hurts and my arm." Barry replied. "What happened? The last thing I remember was going to a damaged building?"

"Well, that building came down on you. It took us about 30 minutes to find you and then you've been unconscious for a good 10 hours. You had a broken ankle, very severe concussion and you were impaled in your arm." Caitlin replied.

"What?" Barry sat up and looked over at his arm. "Do I remember Felicity being here?"

"Yep. She, Cisco and Eddie are all passed out. We've been waiting for you to wake up for a while." Joe said. "You scared us again Barry."

"I'm sorry. I don't even remember the building showing any signs of coming down. I should have been able to get out of there in time?" Barry said.

"Your memory should come back. You did have a pretty serious head injury. It's only the fact that your body heals so fast, that you are awake. You are exhausting to take care of, do you know that?" Caitlin said.


End file.
